S1E8 "Heart of Green"
Corben, for the first time since his transformation into Metallo, is now back on the streets of Metropolis, seeking out Superman. People stare at him in confusion, wondering what is wrong with him. Walking around like a dead man, of which he truly is, Corben brushes by people, pushing them to the ground. One person he pushes then gets up and threatens him, pulling out a gun to shoot him. Corben is confused as to why someone would get angry by just falling down, but his mind instantly switches to the current situation. He grabs the gun and snaps the barrel with his hand, and as the guy turns to run away, Corben enters a full sprint, running towards him. When he catches up, he tackles the man to the ground and starts to rapidly punch him, over and over again until his head is nothing but a bloody mess on the ground. People look in fright at what has just happened, and police arrive and attempt to arrest him. He quickly dispatches with all of them, disarming them as fast as they pull out their weapons. Calling for backup, the chatter soon reaches Clark, who can hear it over nearby police radios. Rushing out of the Planet, he switches into his suit and flies off to the scene. When he lands, he looks over at Corben. He sees that as he walks closer to him, Corben glows a little green. When he realizes why, it’s too late. Corben’s chest cavity opens up to reveal a hunk of Kryptonite lodged where his heart should be, and it shoots out a beam of the rock’s energy at Superman. Clark gets blasted back into a building across the street, holding his chest. He’s never been hit hard like that before, but he doesn’t intend for it to happen again. Boosting forward at super speeds, he punches Corben in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. He can then hear the mechanical parts of him readjusting, fixing the damage done to him. Clark looks in astoundment at the being before him. But before he could think any further, Corben charges at him. A battle ensues between the two as they trade punches between each other. Superman has to dodge shots from Metallo’s chest beam, and he notices when it hits a person, all it does is knock them over, it doesn’t affect them in the way it does to him. But the only thing he could focus on now was shutting down his opponent. He had an idea, he wasn’t sure if it would work, but it was a decent idea all the same. He grabbed a sign post out of the ground and tossed it at him. Metallo knocks it away, trying to prevent the post from hitting him. After picking the post up again, Clark whacks Metallo in the head multiple times with the post to make him dazed, and then, when that moment was reached, he shot the post right into the chest cavity, knocking out the Kryptonite. As Corben slumped down, deactivated, Clark took the Kryptonite and handed it over to the police, saying that it would be the best idea if it was in their hands. Then he looks over at Corben, and uses his X-Ray vision to look him over, seeing the endoskeleton that has taken the place of his original body structure. He then pulls out the sign post, but before police could take Corben away, a group of armored cars and trucks pulled up to the scene. Stepping out of one of them was Amanda Waller, Director of A.R.G.U.S. She ordered some men to put Corben in a containment unit, so they could take him to a facility that would better hold him. Clark walked over to talk with this woman and ask her what she is doing with the man. She explained his background, that he was a member of the Navy, and as such, needs to be taken into government care. She tells him not to speak of this event unless the media is allowed to publish it, which she follows with that it will probably never happen. Thanking him for his help and then getting back in the car, she drives off with Corben. Clark then flies away slowly, wondering what just happened. He fought a robot that contained his first major weakness, and then a government agency came along and took him away to parts unknown. But what his major thought was is that he wondered where the robot came from in the first place. Then he remembered, that was the person from the crash that he saved a few days ago. But, he wasn’t like this then. He had to dig deeper. He had to find out who did this and bring them to justice. Starring Henry Cavill as Superman Eric Dane as Metallo Viola Davis as Amanda Waller Category:Episodes Category:Last Son of Krypton Episodes